The present disclosure relates to a power charging apparatus and a battery apparatus capable of quickly charging a battery cell with power.
An electric or electronic apparatus refers to an apparatus operated by using electricity as an energy source.
In order to operate the electric or electronic apparatus, power, which is the energy source necessary to operate the apparatus, needs to be supplied, where power should be supplied from the outside unless the apparatus receives power with self-generating electricity.
Therefore, in order for the electric or electronic apparatus to receive power from the outside, a power supply unit for transferring power from the external power supplier to the electric or electronic apparatus is necessary.
A power supply unit which connects to the electronic apparatus directly with a wired scheme using a connector, or the like, to thereby supply power to a battery embedded in the electronic apparatus is used. As an alternative, a power supplier may supply power to the battery embedded in the electronic apparatus with a non-contact scheme, for example, magnetic induction effect or magnetic resonance effect.
Meanwhile, a mobile device such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a detachable laptop PC, or the like, consumes a large amount of power to meet user's demands for a large screen, or the like. To keep up with consumption of a large amount of power of the mobile device, battery capacity of the mobile device has been gradually increased. As such, charging time of the battery may become longer due to the large battery capacity. A need exists for providing a power charging apparatus and a battery apparatus to quickly charge a battery with power.